


How You Make Me want to Surrender

by ThereIsThat



Series: The Hope That Keeps Her Going [6]
Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Actor Lexa, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Clarke, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Confessions, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsThat/pseuds/ThereIsThat
Summary: Clarke gets to photograph Lexa in a private session





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Title from 'Damn your Eyes' lyrics.. try Alex Clare's version  
> *Also Lauren, you asked for a photography session so here it is :D

**_Friends_ **

_Settings: Clarke's apartment, late morning. Lexa and Clarke are having coffee, chatting and watching the streets coming to life underneath from the living room's windows._

_**** **** ****_

 

'I'd like to photograph you sometime.'

Clarke brings the cup of coffee closer to her mouth but she doesn't drink wondering if she's asking for too much. Lexa on the other hand, sitting on a chair close by, doesn't find it as big of a request. She looks excited.

'I'd love to. I wish we had the wardrobe of the set and all those dresses here, we could do it right now.'

'I bit you'd look more photogenic without any of them.' She keeps her eyes in the direction of the city sight, a smug on her face.

'Oh, you want to photograph me like one of those honey-skinned models of yours'

'I was joking.' Clarke starts to laugh.

'You know what, okay.'

'Okay?'

'Yes, let's do this. I am free today till seven. Where do you usually work?'

Clarke looks at her for a second analyzing her expression, she's trying to figure out if Lexa is messing with her.

'I have an equipped room in the back. But when the sun is that bright, I do it right here.'

Lexa sweeps the place with a serious look before she gets up to her feet heading to the bathroom.

'Alright, bring your stuff, I'll go sort myself.'

'Hey, no makeup, nude means nude.' Clarke shouts at her.

'Okay, Boss.'

**** **** ****

When Lexa comes back, Clarke is still fiddling with her camera. She had positioned a collapsible to one corner of the room, alongside some umbrellas, stands, and wires tangling in a mess near her laptop beside her. She walks to the spot Clarke indicates for, her body wrapped in a bathrobe, her hair hanging in a mass of curls to one side of her head. She stands with her back to Clarke and with ease drops the robe off catching it midway and shoving it aside.

Clarke would swear that the time had stopped. She sits there breathless; the hair standing on her arms, the world is a haze in front of her except for that pale body. She drags her gaze lazily down Lexa's spine, tripping in the moles scattered on her back she desperately wants to get closer and touch, the little down bit of her back, the perfectly round butt, and the soft spots behind her knees. She licks the sweat off her upper lip and fixes her breath.

Lexa turns towards her, the clock starts ticking again.

'Don't worry… Nothing I haven't seen before.' Clarke jokes motioning to Lexa's hands cupping her breasts. Her voice sounds like it's coming from a million years away. Lexa lets her arms fall to her waist. She stands there fully naked, a smile and a bit of reddish coloring her face.

**** **** ****

 

Snap after snap. For hours they keep on working.

-

'Why an apple though?'

'I don't know. Every nude session has an apple. Just hold it close.'

-

'Should I put shoes on?'

'No, they make models look cheap, thank you very much.'

-

'A flag maybe,'

'Patriotic shot? I don't have a flag.'

'Your rainbow flag you keep on the mantel Clarke, I'm not running for a senate.'

-

All Clarke is thinking about now is how good the art will be.

**** **** ****

 

The sun had gone down but it isn't dark yet. Clarke shuts her laptop closed and throws it aside in exhaustion. The women sit side by side on the couch, takeaway boxes and half empty beer bottles in front of them on the table. Lexa's feet are on the edge of the table too. She moves closer leaning her head over Clarke's shoulder. The latter changes her position slightly and without thinking plants a kiss on Lexa's forehead.

They stay like that for few minutes with their eyes closed just relaxing. Lexa gets one of her legs down; she tied her hair and wore her underwear but went back and put the robe on again for comfort, now it's sliding over showing her admirable legs. She holds Clarke's hand in her own without opening her eyes and brings it closer placing it on her body, and presses Clarke's palm against the inside of her thigh. She can feel its coldness, much colder than her warm skin.

Clarke doesn't resist, she doesn't even move her hand away when the other woman takes hers off, leaving it laying there, the back of it slightly touching Lexa's underwear.

'I have to go and get ready for that dinner.'

Lexa finally speaks, completely calm. She gives Clarke a semi hug in that awkward position and gets up. Clarke doesn't seem able to wipe the smile off as she watches her dressing up and leave the place with a wave and a flying kiss.

**** **** ****

 


End file.
